Irresistable
by msjgatsby
Summary: Paige needs some help with the zipper of her dress. Outtake from 3x04 Aha.


This is an "outtake" PIKE scene from the 3x04 Aha episode. It takes place right after Paige has stolen the red dress and before Mike gets his makeup done for the store that morning. Big thanks to somewhereindreams for helping me out with this one when I hit a wall.

WARNING: Smut. Nothing but really.

* * *

Mike closes the door to his room with a sigh as he pads down the hall to look for Charlie in her room. She's supposed to do his makeup to make him look like he was punched in the face and he wants to give her plenty of time to make it look believable. He's nervous about the plan today, and his side is hurting especially bad. He's taken an extra oxycodine, just to take the edge off. He's building up resistance to the drug at an alarming rate, so he doesn't worry that the raised dose will cause any problems on the case today. He needs it just to get by. He can't have his focus swayed by anything today.

He walks down the hall and out of habit, peeks through Paige's open door into her room. He sees her standing there in a red silk dress he's never seen before looking in her mirror, and for a moment he just stops and gawks at the sight. She is so breathtakingly beautiful, his heart feels like it's breaking in his chest just from looking at her.

"Hey can you help me zip this?" She catches him staring, and her voice pulls him out of his stupor.

Mike looks around, but there's no one else hovering outside her doorway. She's asking him for help. With something _intimate_. Mike quickly walks across the threshold into Paige's room. He comes up behind her and she lifts her arms over her head. He looks down at the low zipper that snakes up the back of her dress and stops low on her back. He wonders briefly why she couldn't handle this low angle herself, but not too long, because his hands are coming to slide the zipper up her ass to a close. He clasps it into place and notices the quick intake of her breath as his fingers accidentally brush against the soft skin of her waist.

"You ok?" he looks over her shoulder into the mirror.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just… you know, nervous." She says, giving him a small smile in the mirror.

"Briggs' plan is good. By this time tomorrow it will all be over. Nothing to be nervous about." Mike assures her.

He's suddenly not sure where to put his hands. Wrapping them around her waist from behind seems like the most natural option, or letting them settle on the curve of her hips. He could bring them up to brush her hair back from her neck, or place them on her bare shoulders and massage the tension out of them. He's close enough to do all these things, so close it feels uncomfortable not to be doing them. Instead his hands clench at his sides, as he stands behind her helplessly.

"I'm worried about my part of the plan." She admits, taking a few steps away from the mirror and into her room. Her hair is falling over her eyes, and it shields her profile from Mike's view.

"You've got nothing to worry about. I'm getting shot at by Ari Adamian. Your part should be a piece of cake in comparison." He instinctively follows behind her, safely keeping a foot of distance between them.

Mike's confused. Paige is fearless. It's not like her to get nervous about going undercover, especially for something as safe as her role in all this. All she had to do was go to a bar and flirt with a man who, with Jakes' help, would be drugged out of his mind. She'd done it hundreds of times, for work or play. She was the best at this game, as much as Mike hated to admit it.

There had been brief discussion of which girl should play Layla. Charlie was smaller and brunette, but despite the difference in appearance, Paige was the obvious choice. Mike had never met a woman more in control of her sexuality than Paige. She was able to make men do whatever she wanted by batting her eyelashes. Charlie was obviously lovely, and he was sure she could turn heads, maybe even his if he didn't know her so well, but she wasn't Paige. Paige had the type of beauty men would die for, and tonight that was exactly what they needed.

Add in the fact that Briggs did not want Charlie getting groped at some bar, and Mike did not want to be locked up in a hotel room with Paige. She had an unnerving ability to see right through him, to get information out of him no one else could. He wasn't quite ready to tell her about his experience when he flatlined or of the images that haunted him. Most of all he didn't want her to see how he was worried he wasn't as in control of everything as he wanted people to believe.

In the end it didn't matter what the boys thought, because Paige and Charlie decided on their own that Charlie would go to the hotel with Mike, and Paige would seduce Ari. Even though Mike agreed on a rational level on why Paige should go to the bar, it still stung she would rather do anything than spend time alone in a bedroom with Mike.

"I just haven't done this since before the tinkerbells. What if I can't handle it?" Paige peeks back at him from behind the soft curtain of blonde waves.

"Handle what?" Mike asks, leaning in closer to her, trying to ignore how intoxicating her scent was at this distance.

"Someone touching me…" Her voice is barely a whisper.

"Paige…" Her words break his heart, and Mike can't think of anything he can say to make this ok.

He's never seen Paige quite so vulnerable. She's always seemed so strong. He'd read the report on her time in Sylmar. He knew he probably shouldn't have, but he'd pulled rank and gotten the file. At the time she wasn't talking to him, and he needed to know the answers. Using backhanded methods to secretly steal the file seemed easier than asking. In the end there was nothing easy about reading that file. He'd almost broken another computer when he pulled the report off his usb. How could Briggs, how could any of them, ask her to go back to being the sex bait after what she'd endured? But they hadn't asked. She'd volunteered.

"You can do this." Mike whispers in her ear, his fingertips hovering over her hips, avoiding brushing against the red silk of her dress. He struggles to find the words to assure her, but all he can do is repeat, "I know you can do this."

"Mike?" Her next words are so quiet he thinks he imagines them. "Touch me."

"I don't think…" Mike hesitates, certain he must be hallucinating, but afraid to ask her to repeat what she just said. He looks to the door, and considers running for it, but he's frozen to the spot.

"Touch me." She repeats.

This time, he knows he heard her right, especially when she turns around to take his hand and places it directly on her breast. Mike's jaw drops as he stares at where his hand is now resting with her fingers holding his in place. He knows it's impossible, but he swears he can feel her heart beat through the layers of silk and flesh. He gasps in a breath, and for a moment time freezes. One look up to her face, and her eyes have now closed and she is biting her lower lip. Mike can't tell if she's biting it out of nervousness, or just being impossibly seductive.

His fingers gently and cautiously begin to cup and massage her breast through the silk, and she lets out a breathy sigh in response. He brings his other hand up to trace the silk strings that decorate her back, watching her face for reactions the entire time. When he seems certain this is what she wants, he leans down and presses his lips to her neck, kissing a soft trail down to her clavicle. She whimpers softly, and her arms wrap around him. He can feel her nails digging into his back through his shirt.

"You can do this." He repeats the words into her skin but his voice has dropped to a husky growl.

Her nails on one hand run up through the hair at the base of his neck, and she tangles her fingers in it. She uses her grasp to pull his lips down to meet hers, and he greedily kisses her, slipping his tongue between her teeth. His hand on her back slips down to her ass and up her thigh, bringing her leg up to wrap around his as he kisses her. The taste of her tongue is sending a rush of familiar memories through him, and he's unprepared for the onslaught of feelings that crash through him.

They've never talked about this thing between them, even when they were together. She'd asked him twice, what she meant to him, and he'd screwed up that opportunity to tell her. The first time he'd said he wasn't sure what would happen in the future, and the second he'd shared too much of his past. Neither time pleased her.

It's not like he hadn't tried to work up the courage to tell her, but he only seemed to be able to when it was too late. Two times he'd told her unbidden what she meant to him, and she didn't respond. He'd said that she was more than just a fling. That she had his heart. Unfortunately his timing was so bad that he wasn't even sure she'd heard what he said.

Now against her lips, he feels like he's pouring his feelings into her. Into this moment. How much he still wants her. Still loves her. He knows she feels it too, because she pulls back from the kiss and stares up at him with wide questioning eyes. He should tell her, but he can't, not when every time he tries he makes things worse. For a moment though, his eyes feel locked with hers as he licks his lips, considering whether he should dare kissing her again and risk exposing all his feelings at once.

He can't risk that, so instead his hands drop to her waist to spin her around so she's facing away from him. The motion almost throws her off balance, but he pulls her back into him with a dull thud and presses against her from behind with such force she catches herself on her desk for support. Leaning over her desk she arches against him as his hands greedily slip over the red silk covering her front, trying to feel every inch of her at once. She asked him to touch her, and that's exactly what he plans on doing.

"Tell me if it's too much." He growls in her ear, nipping at the lobe. If Ari touches her anywhere near like Mike is right now, Mike will forget the plan and personally put a bullet in his brain. However Paige's given Mike full license, and he's not going to waste it.

"God, you're so beautiful… He doesn't stand a chance. I don't stand a chance." Mike groans in her ear as he watches her writhe under his touch. The silk of the dress isn't near as enticing as the silk of her skin, and he slips one hand under the fabric of her top as the other hand slides lower down her hip. He rejoices quietly to himself that the dress leaves no possibility for a bra, so once he breaches the silk barrier there's nothing but warm soft flesh for his fingertips to caress. She squeaks when his fingers pinch the soft bud he knows lies beneath the silk, and Mike hides his grin in her shoulder.

Meanwhile, his other hand on her hip slips through the high slit of the red dress to find her lace underwear already soaked through as Mike's hand finds it's place between her legs. His fingers come up to her taught lower stomach and then slip beneath the lace fabric, down to the wet heat he knows is below.

"Let me in." He whispers in her ear, and she spreads her legs just enough to let his hand fit between her thighs. He slips a finger inside her, and lays a kiss on her shoulder with a groan, "Fuck. You're so tight, Paige."

He continues let his finger slip in and out of her, until he's stretched her enough to accept another. He kisses her neck, her shoulder, her ear, anywhere he can reach as he whispers in a low husky voice, "You look incredible in this dress…" his hand on her breast pulls out of the fabric to slide down the silk covering her ribcage, pulling her back even closer to him. "You're so sexy, Paige. So beautiful like this."

Mike can't help but add a third finger, and she starts to pull away at the intrusion. He uses his hand to still her hips until she's sinking back down slowly around his fingers. "That's it. Take it. Let me inside you. You can do it baby girl. God, I wish you could see the way you look right now, Paige. So fucking sexy. So perfect."

Mike's cloudy eyes stare down at the sight in front of him. Her arching back against him, her lips parted and eyes closed, gasping for breath, as she moved her hips in rhythm with his fingers.

"Do you even know what you do to men? What you do to me? God, Paige… I would do anything for you. Anything at all." He whispers, and she moans loudly, which he takes as a sign to continue.

"What do you want me to do to you? Just tell me and it's yours. I'm yours, Paige. Do you want to cum? Do you want me to make you cum? Do you want me to shatter you right here in my arms? Come on baby. Cum for me. I know you want to." He whispers urgently in her ear, loving the blush that's spreading across her cheeks. His fingers pick up speed as she squirms helplessly in his arms, his other arm holds her body close, his fingers teasing her nipple under the silk fabric of the dress.

He would gladly keep her like this, straining for release, pinned in front of him, while he whispers dirty things in her ear. Instead she turns her head and leans back into him, using one arm to bring his lips crashing to hers as she continues rocking against his hand. He kisses her back passionately, his hand becoming slightly less focused as her lips demand his attention.

"Mike, fuck me." she moans against his lips.

Mike can't believe what he hears.

She wants him to fuck her. She said his name and everything. Not just anyone. Him.

And Mike wants to.

Christ, does he want to.

He has never wanted anything more in his life than to hike up her dress, bend her over the desk, and bury himself in her heat. Unfortunately, no matter how much he wants her, his body is not cooperating.

Normally all it would take is a teasing smile and a few kisses from Paige to have him fully at attention like a horny school boy. Right now, with her pliable in his arms, wet and begging, he's still barely at half-mast. He is quitting those fucking oxy pills the second he walks out of this room. He cannot believe that now of all times, he can't get it up. Just his luck, here she is begging him and he's chemically castrated himself.

"No…" Mike gasps, and Paige's eyes look at him in surprise. He quickly recovers, because he doesn't want her to know that he physically can't right now. Looking down at her he puts on a confident looking smile and says, "It's not about me. It's about you."

She merely whimpers in response. She closes her eyes again, while Mike forms plan B.

"Stay still." Mike whispers kissing his way down her neck.

Dropping to his knees in front of her, he parts the red silk of the dress to fall open around him. He's left the door to the room half open (because how was he supposed to know _this_ would happen) and anyone could walk by and see Paige arched over her desk and Mike on his knees between her legs, half hidden in a curtain of red silk. He's not risking breaking the moment getting up to close the door though, and the thought they might get caught just makes the whole situation even more erotic.

He kisses up and down her thigh slowly, worshiping her with his lips and tongue. He brings his hands up to pull the small swatch of black lace down to her ankles. Her hands come to the desk for balance as he lifts one of her legs over his shoulder to give him full access to her, displayed intimately right in front of his eyes. The curtain of silk around him shuts off the rest of the world, and all he has to focus on is her core and how he's determined to bring her the most pleasure she's ever felt even if the damn pills have robbed him of his.

Leaning in, he lets his breath slide over her as he says, "Tell me you want this, Paige."

"Mike, I want-" The end of her sentence turns into an indecipherable moan, because Mike can't wait any longer as he brings his mouth forward to devour her. He would normally start slow and teasing, but she's already so hot and wet, and it's been so long, and the door is open and fuck he needs to make her cum. He needs to feel her shake around him, and hear the small sigh that escapes her lips after.

Her scent. Her taste. Her moans. It's all so familiar and Mike brings his fingers up to aid his mouth. He knows her. He remembers this. He remembers making love to her on the bed a few feet away, and he curses himself for letting that end without a fight. He curses himself for hurting her. For letting her ever doubt how truly and completely in love with her he is.

He can tell she won't last long at this pace. Not when her hips start making involuntary thrusts, and her voice takes on that breathless edge. Not when she starts repeating his name again and again and her hand comes to the back of his head to hold him close to her.

Mike can feel the soft trembles through her body. He continues curling his fingers inside her, his other hand splayed across her ass, holding her hips closer to his face. He laps at her clit in time with his fingers inside her, and when he knows she's right on the edge he sucks it gently between his lips. She screams and her fingers tangle in his hair so roughly it would hurt if he weren't so caught up in her pleasure crashing over her.

When her tremors begin to slow, and he gently kisses her intimately and softly. Her knees buckle, and he catches her by her backside, her left leg still draped over his shoulder. He gently helps guide her down to the ground, where she lies on her back panting, and Mike brings himself to lie on his back on the floor beside her.

For a moment they both lay next to each other in silence, staring up at the ceiling fan as they wait for their racing pulses to slow. The room is quiet, and as the haze of urgency and lust begins to fade, it begins to dawn on Mike exactly what just happened. He'd just gone down on his roommate/exgirlfriend/coworker/murderer/loveofhislife. He had no clue what Paige was thinking these days, or what he meant to her. He has no idea what his life means, or the visions that now haunt it. The plan Briggs had for today was insane, and there was a very high probability Mike wouldn't survive it without an injury of some sort. All that, and his dick isn't working. Nothing is right with the world.

"This isn't normal, right?" Mike groans covering his eyes with his hands.

"Who the fuck cares?" Paige pants beside him, still coming down from her orgasm.

Mike has to laugh at her blunt answer. He doesn't know what is going on in her head, but it certainly isn't anything as dark and angst ridden as the over analyzing that was currently plaguing Mike.

"You still have doubts on whether you can handle it?" Mike asks, propping himself up beside her, his side aching at the movement. He longs for a pain pill, but after what just happened, he's done with the damn drugs. He doesn't care how bad the pain gets. Some things aren't worth it.

"No, I think I'm good. You were right. I got this." Paige says, throwing one arm over her eyes.

Mike smiles to himself. She's back. There is no trace of insecurity to be seen. This is the easy going confidence he first fell in love with. He reaches out to softly brush some of her hair back from her glistening face.

"Paige I-" Mike begins to speak, but loses his nerve. Her eyes begin to focus again as she removes her arm to stare up at him, and he still is afraid to tell her how he feels. He's not sure what just happened between them, but he knows now is not the time to talk about it. So he pulls his hand back from her face and says, "I gotta go. Charlie's supposed to be helping me with my black eye. She might come looking for me."

"Yeah…" Paige nods, still sounding dazed and out of breath, "Go."

"Mike?" Paige asks from where she still lies on the floor in a pool of red silk, "Be careful today."

"Briggs says he'll-"

"I don't care about what Briggs says. I don't trust him." Paige says, warily. "You. You can handle it."

He didn't ask for her reassurance, but somehow, once she says it, he realizes it was all he needed to hear.


End file.
